Hot Chocolate
by CJFANG
Summary: Being a Lucario can suck. Getting sick from eating too much chocolate on Christmas day can REALLY suck. Kara's out for the morning, but Ray has an idea on how to make her sick time a little better OCLucarioXOCLatios Crummy summary, bleh. Merry Christmas!


Hey everybody! Merry Christmas! I decided to do a DOUBLE POST! That's right, a double Christmas story post! Whooo! Haha, have a good one everybody, and don't miss the other story!

~!~

Ah. Christmas. [Jeez, the narration already sounds like its being told from a fancy chair with a loveseat, a dim room, and a nice fire in the fireplace] The best time to go out with family and friends to enjoy the holidays. But, it's also the worst time to get sick.

The Previous Night…

~!~

Kara hummed as she walked around the spacious room. Her Santa hat folded over, with the white cotton fluff ball touching her left drooped ear. A Santa suit also was fitted on her, but it turned out that the suit was a bit too big, sliding down a bit to leave her shoulders and upper chest bare. She smiled as Lucy flew up to her and exclaimed while she pointed a claw towards a round table with red decorations.

"Hey, Aunt Kara, your favorite! Chocolate!" The Latias made the _giant _mistake in showing Kara the chocolate snacks at the party area, also known as LANCE Headquarters. The recreational room was plastered with numerous red and green décor; mistletoes, wreaths, and ribbons were all held up on the walls and tables while the tables themselves were filled with various drinks and food for all pokemon and human alike. The table that Kara and Lucy happened to stumble upon was an _entire _round table of chocolate goodies piled on top of each other.

"Ohhh… Ray's going to kill me for this…" Kara guiltily popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth, enjoying every bite of that creamy goodness.

"Uh oh, here he comes now!" Lucy whispered. She told the canine pokemon too late, and Kara turned around to see Ray glaring daggers at her. Behind him, Josh laughed, the sight of a chocolate bar protruding from the Lucario's mouth only added to the look of 'Oh shit' on her face.

"Kara…" The older Latios put a claw to his face.

"I'mph thorry!" She took a bite out of the chocolate bar and grinned as she licked her lips and held it in her paw. "I couldn't resist!" Ray sighed and waved a claw at her.

"You're going to be so sick later!" Before she knew it, Ray flew over and started to tickle Kara from the sides. Kara shook with uncontrollable laughter as her eyes closed shut; laughing and trying to keep the chocolate bar in her mouth at the same time.

"This is why you don't want to not listen to me!"

"Oh c-come on. I-It's (Haha!) Christmas E-Eve!" She finally got the chocolate bar out of her mouth, placing it in Ray's mouth. Ray gave Kara a scolding look, but then laughed and took a quick snap at the chocolate bar.

"Don't blame me if you get sick!" Ray shook his head and gave up. Ray let go of her, but before he could fly off, Kara bit the chocolate bar from Ray's mouth and snatched it away faster than you can say… Christmas? Or Egg Nog? I don't know, but she took it back really fast alright?

"I won't get sick! My stomach's going to get used to it one day!" Kara yelled out, receiving only a laugh as a reply. Her red eyes gleamed with excitement as she licked her lips to dig into the chocolate.

~!~

"Ughhhh…" Kara was slumped over Ray's Latios neck as he carried her through the gray metal walls back to her separate dorm. It was too bad that they couldn't share a larger dorm here at LANCE HQ.

"What did I tell you?" Ray said as he levitated in front of her sliding door. The door automatically opened by itself, revealing a nicely organized desk with handbooks on it along with a computer, a half open closet filled with her clothing, a made cushioned bed with metal rims, a TV, and a door that led to the shower. He slowly set Kara down on her bed, letting her slide off of him and softly hit the pillow and the sheets. While he undid her shirt and took off her hat, she mumbled,

"Yeah, well anybody can get sick for eating so much chocolate." Ray pulled the covers over her, draping the Christmas wear on the chair next to the desk.

"You've got a point, but you still overdid it! Doctor said you could've been in major trouble if you ate more!" Ray whispered. His claws tucked her in nicely, and Kara smiled as she looked at her lover with half-lidded eyes.

"You look so cute when you're scolding me," She whispered back. Ray was finished by the time he replied back,

"Oh come on, stop trying to win me over. Consider this a lesson."

"I'm serious, why do you think I get into so much trouble around you?" Kara said as she squirmed into the bed sheets, ignoring the pain coming from her stomach.

"Kara…" Ray looked at the Lucario with his soft golden eyes, "Are you taking any medication?"

"What? No!" Kara almost growled as she shot her eyes opened and glared. Ray laughed,

"I'm just kidding you, yeesh!" She huffed,

"Just for that, you have to stay in my dorm for the whole night!" Ray inwardly laughed again; it seemed kind of strange how she was making the demands.

"I was going to do that anyway," Ray smiled. What he did next surprised Kara, almost blinding her as he changed forms. She never expected to see another Lucario after the light dimmed and faded. The Lucario grinned a grin that went quite well with his golden eyes. Without warning, he slowly took the covers off of Kara, slipping into the bed and pulling the sheets over the two.

"W-Wait! A-aren't I contagious?" Kara asked to hide her embarrassment at the sudden change of forms, not to mention him getting dangerously close to her in such a small bed.

"You're not contagious dummy," Ray licked the side of her face as he snuggled in closer. He lied down on his side and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close as he closed his eyes. The two shared the same pillow, and Ray's chest was practically brushing her nose.

"Besides, it's cold." Kara felt embarrassed, but deep down; she loved every second of it. Kara's stomach hurt wasn't in as much pain as it was before, obviously being ignored because of her mate in the same bed with her in the same species (well, the form of it).

"And you look so cute when you're embarrassed," Ray whispered into her ear. He knew exactly how to embarrass her, and she loved it and hated it at the same time.

"Does your stomach still hurt?"

"Just a little," Kara barely whispered. Ray slowly put a paw on her stomach, rubbing lightly and making circles around her tummy.

"It'll go away soon, hopefully by the end of tomorrow."

"Yeah, hopefully," Kara felt her face turn red, and she tried to hide it by probing deeper into his chest fur with her snout.

"If not, then I'll grab some medicine, don't worry about it," Ray said. To her dismay, his rubbing stopped, but she smiled as she felt the same paw placed under her maw. Her red eyes met his golden eyes for a second before they closed them and kissed. Right when they separated, she nuzzled him.

"I love you," Kara grinned as she felt herself slipping away to sleep. Her stomach felt so much better already.

"I love you too. Goodnight, and Merry Christmas," Ray whispered back into her ear. By the time she heard those words, her eyelids were shut and she fell into slumber.

~!~

"I never thought she would've eaten so much chocolate to be _that _sick," Ray said to himself. He was on his way to grab some pills from the doctor; Kara woke up really early in the morning, complaining about her stomach. That followed with an event that involved a lot of tissues and a waste basket. You can use your imagination. Of course, Ray stumbles out of the bed in his Lucario form, and here he is now in his Latios form.

"Hey! Ray!" He turns around to see DJ walking down the hallway, a small unshaved 5 A.M. beard appearing through the sunshine through the windows. A red beanie and white dressings made him look out of character, and behind him was a woozy Houndoom, most likely Scar.

"DJ? Scar? Surprise meeting you two here," Ray raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah well, I sorta got drunk" Lloyd grinned. Thank God they weren't in Johto, the drinking age there was 21!

"Oh boy," Ray huffed. DJ laughed hysterically, stumbling and falling on Ray.

"Never mixing Egg Nog and alcohol again… EVAR." Ray shook his head.

"What's going on with him?" Ray pointed out to his partner.

"IMMA COMIN IRIS! Save me some meatballs and spaghetti eh?" Scar barked drunkenly as he crashed nose first onto the cold floor.

"I dunno what happened to him, he and Iris were drinking something that the bartender handed them and then they got a little crazy," DJ laughed. Ray couldn't help but laugh, This was probably the only time that he would see Scar like that.

"Hey, guess what one of the Gardevoir techies gave me?" DJ said as he reached into his pocket.

"A slap in the face?" Ray asked, knowing that one of them worked at the bar that night.

"He he, Yeah… wait, no!" DJ yelled out. He handed Ray a small Ziploc bag.

"She told me to give it to ya." The bag containments were a bunch of ovalish pills.

"Uh… Birth control pills?" Ray gave DJ a skeptical look. DJ laughed as he stumbled forward.

"Nah, but that was my idea first!" Ray gave him a mocking glare.

"Okay, what are they then?"

"They're C-TARPs!"

"C… TARPs?"

"Yeah! C-TARPs. I had to get 'em for JT's pooch since she ate a shitload of chocolate last night! You should've seen her though; it looked like she had a choco-gasm! HA! Read the instructions yaself, I'm too lazy to tell ya. Merry Christmas buddy, I need to go to sleep!" DJ said as he awkwardly tried to pick up his counterpart.

"Come on buhddeh, let's roll." His attempt to pick up Scar failed, and resulted in a trip over his own leg.

"Jumping Johtoan Jolteon jockies, that fuckin hurt." Ray looked at the bag label for a quick second, and then came up with a plan…

~!~

"Ray? Did you get the medicine?" Kara asked while she was lying down. Her eyes were closed in pain, and she felt terrible. Ray levitating in, holding a mug of a steaming liquid. A bag of pills were in the other paw.

"I have something better," Ray said as he pulled up a chair with his feet and sat next to the bed. Kara sat upright, and got a good look at the hot contents. It was a brownish color, sort of like coffee, but the smell was undeniable,

"Hot chocolate?" Kara asked with widened eyes. Her paws clutched her stomach, feeling a bit sicker.

"Yeah, but I've also got these," Ray said as he raised up the bag he got earlier.

"…Birth control pills?" Kara asked, an eyebrow rising with a glare. Ray laughed,

"That's what I first thought too." He took a pill out of the bag, then plopped it into the mug. It immediately dissolved into the drink, making Kara give a skeptical look.

"You know what these do?" Kara shook her head.

"Well, they're called C-TARPs. And they stand for Chocolate Tolerance and Relief Pills. Catch my drift?" Kara's eyes widened, she resisted the urge to tackle Ray and take the hot chocolate, but she waited as it got handed to her.

"Merry Christmas!" Ray smiled, handing over the bag as well. Kara was a bit hesitant, but she took a small sip before her ears drooped, her shoulders relaxed, and her eyes closed. It seemed like she melted onto where she was sitting.

"OhmyArceusIloveyou!" Kara exclaimed in jumble of words. She held the mug with both paws, taking another sip.

"Come here," Kara said, taking a paw off the mug and extending her arms. Ray laughed and floated so that he was right in front of her. They both wrapped their arms around each other; closing the distance between the bodies to share the body heat, which made it all the better. Kara closed her eyes and tilted her head so that her head rested on Ray's, and he did the same. The two held each for the longest time and eventually Kara opened her eyes to the now rising sun to see the light reflected off the snow as it lazily floated downwards.

She let go, but Ray was still holding tight.

"Ray?"

"Hold on, you're so warm. I want to savor this!" Ray chuckled. Kara smiled,

"Ray, hold on for just a moment." Ray reluctantly obliged, a little disappointed that they had to end the hug. That disappointment was short lived because Kara quickly cupped his face and brought his lips onto hers. It wasn't the usual quick kiss, it was a rather hot French kiss [Yeah, I'll leave you to do the imagination… pervs, lol]. Once they separated, Ray blinked twice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a present this year, I hope that sufficed," Kara slyly grinned after they separated. Ray was obviously flustered, but a smile escaped from the confused and shocked look on him.

"Oh, that was better than any Christmas present. All I want for Christmas is you." Kara's grin turned into a sincere smile.

"Don't start with that song," Kara giggled. "But, thank you Ray. Not to mention, _dark_ hot chocolate? That's so thoughtful of you to get my favorite type of chocolate in the mix!" Kara giggled.

"I tasted that when we kissed," Ray laughed, "I still don't get why you like that stuff, it's so bitter!"

"Hey, dark chocolate is the best! Don't judge," Kara placed her paw on his paw, which was located on the space between her thy and the bed's metal rims.

"I'm not complaining though, it tasted real sweet in your mouth," Ray winked, his golden eyes swallowing Kara's attention. Ray took a short while to appreciate how they were together, noticing how the sunrise gave Kara a perfectly glowing and golden outline.

"Merry Christmas Ray," Kara squeezed his paw, snapping him out of the trance.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Ray said, turning his paw over so that he could squeeze his mate's paw gently as they sat there on the Christmas morning. Maybe getting sick wasn't so bad after all.

~!~

Someone kill me before I die from Christmas cheesiness, gahhhhhhhhh…

Haha, it wouldn't be that Christmas like if it wasn't cheesy! Haha. Make sure to check my other Christmas story too! Have a happy whatever the hell you celebrate day!

CJ Fang


End file.
